Every Knight Has Its Dawn
by DarkDevon13
Summary: Arkana Surana has been trained to hate shems her entire life. The Couslands were the only exception. But with Arl Howe's betrayal, it's time to put that training to the test. R&R Please
1. To love and hate Shemlens

Every Knight Has Its Morn

_Hey, this is just a one-shot I couldn't get out of my head As usual, Bioware owns everything._

XXXXXXXXX

Ever since she had been born, Arkana Surana has been practically raised to hate shems. Their tall, hairy bodies, their guttural language, and most of all their treatment of her people.

The first time that hate was re-affirmed was when she was five, when the Templars had come knocking. Her father had tried to get them off his only daughter, and failing tragically, while her mother had begged and pleaded with them and the Creators to spare her.

_Please, she'd nothing but a child!_

_All those cursed with magic must be kept under the strict guard of the Circle. Would you rather we take her when she's killed most of the Alienage while possessed by a demon?_

Biting the finger off the Templar that was holding her, she tried to make a break outside towards the city wall. For a brief moment, the plan had seemed almost inspired. She was small and quick where they were fat and slow, and only a week before her neighbors Soris and Shianni had shown her a small crawlspace that led to the forest outside of Denerim. But unfortunately, another one of those bastards caught her, and she was dragged kicking and screaming to the Tower in Kinloch Hold.

But that didn't mean she never stopped fighting. She relished in every opportunity to mess with the Templars. When she was little, it was simple pranks and practical jokes, like switching the lyrium dust for glitter, or 'misplacing' the Templar's helmets. She always got caught, but it didn't matter. As long as she made their lives just a little bit miserable. It was by the grace of the Creators she was usually thrown in the same cell as a shem called Anders. In their long hours of 'punishment', they would talk about magic, their homes, but most importantly, about various ways to escape the prison called the Circle of Magi.

Getting herself assigned as Irving's apprentice was the first step. As the First Enchanter's pet, she had more access to different parts of the Tower than the other Apprentices did. That gave her access to the storerooms, the kitchens, the sectioned off parts of the library, and even allowed her a later curfew. Studying hard, she was able to pass her Harrowing earlier than a lot of Apprentices- when she was only fifteen! Irving said she had set a high standard for many future Apprentices. The night before her phylactery was sent off to Denerim, she dumped its contents onto the floor, and replaced it with a red liquid that looked exactly like blood. The Ancient Tevinter texts held untold delights in teaching and perfecting the lost art of shape shifting she learned from a sloth demon.

Another part of the plan was to butter up the Templars. Though she hated every second of it, she had to know exactly when and where things were happening in the Tower. Besides, she had heard once that in prisons, you could get time off for good behavior. And it was true, with her goody two-shoes façade and her so-called 'rebellious days' considered by all to be behind her, Arkana could easily talk her way out of all compromising situations.

_No ser, I was just getting a midnight snack, The Enchanter's test is coming up and I've been studying so late_

_But Griegor, I was just getting a healing drought for my roommate, she's been coming down with something lately._

_Oh! Thank goodness you found me Cullen! The First Enchanter sent me down to the Cellars to get this old Tevinter Grimore and I'm positively lost!_

The final stage of her plan was the timing, she had stolen enough supplies and coin to get anywhere in Fereldan, but she still had to time her escape just right. She doubted, for all her magnificent powers of persuasion, that she could convince a Templar that she was just going out for a midnight stroll, with a pack full of health potions, medical supplies, food, maps, and coin. She had decided her timing would be nightfall, of that she was sure. Anders had told her of old dwarven tunnels that led to the back end of the Tower, from there, it would be easy measure to hop a boat and get to the other side.

That was the easy part. The hard part was when Arkana reached the other side of the lake. Slipping into a seemingly unoccupied cave, she quickly changed out of her favorite red and black mage robes. Using a rusted yet still sharp dagger she had found, Arkana ripped them up and sewed them back together until she had a red-and-black outfit that simultaneously made her look like a finest Antivan whore, and a dangerous rogue. Then again, with all the things she'd heard about Antiva, those two things more than likely overlapped. Slipping her dagger inside her belt, and tying back her long, fire-red hair, she made way towards what she thought would be the nearest road.

XXXXXXXXX

Arkana wasn't sure how, but she ended up in Highever. The horse capital of Ferelden welcomed her in all its glory. She must've read the maps wrong; she thought she was headed towards the Free Marshes! Not that she had much of a plan in the first place, but Creator's sharp ears elves were supposed to have a bloody sense of direction! But, deciding to make the most of the situation, and realizing her coin purse was running dangerously low, she headed towards the town board to see if there was any work to be done.

Deciding to start small, Arkana noticed a bear had been terrorizing a local farmer, and offered a few silvers to anyone who'd get rid of it. A few directions from a helpful barmaid and one hemorrhage spell later, she had a few silvers, a nice bear tooth necklace and a place to stay that night.

Over the next few weeks, she found herself liking Highever more and more. With each job, she earned the trust and respect of the locals, despite some calling her a 'money grubbing knife-ear with no sense'. Eventually, she noticed a particular poster at the Chantry- _her _wanted poster. It didn't have a picture, just gave a brief description, age and her status as a sixteen-year-old enchanter. It was vague to say the least, but to be better safe than dead, she took it down anyway.

The training arena of Highever was located in the middle of the town. Arkana couldn't be too reliant on her magic during her numerous jobs, so she would have to develop her skills as rogue. Her father had been one, and had shown her how to pick a lock and hold a blade- but that was the extent of it. The training area held its usual assortment of mercenaries, knights, and the city guard, except for a helmeted warrior that caught Arkana's eye. She was standing over a defeated knight that was twice her size with her boot on his chest.

"Do you relent Fergus?"

With mock chivalry, the knight responded cheekily "To you mi' lady? Anything"

The woman snorted and helped him up "You know how much I hate _anyone _calling me that, let alone you" The knight walked away- towards the closest tavern to lick his wounds no doubt.

"Is there anyone else here that'll face me?" Everyone in the immediate vicinity shied away from the woman.

"I will" Arkana surprised herself by saying that outloud. She didn't want to draw any overt attention to herself that could attract the notice of the Templars. But she always loved a good challenge.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you" To emphasize her point, she twirled her dagger threateningly. If Arkana was a weaker Mage she would've backed down.

"I'm sure, I can be quite strong" Keeping her magic undetected would be a challenge, but Arkana didn't plan on using it. This would be a battle of daggers, nothing else.

"Alright then, your funeral. Scorekeeper!" The ref came and dictated the basic rules, first person to score ten hits on their opponent won, meanwhile a group of men gathered around the arena edge, eager to watch.

"You ready to finally get your ass handed to you , Elise?!" The knight, Fergus, from before shouted from the stands. The woman- Elise- shifted her stance, reminding Arkana of a jungle cat ready to pounce.

"Hey elf, I'll buy you a pint if you can beat her!"

"You crazy? Lady's gone undefeated all day"

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Elise charged forward, wooden blades drawn. Arkana dodged- just barely. Using her own blade, she used the hilt to knock her opponent in the stomach before scoring the first point.

"No fair" Elise rubbed her chin before picking herself off the dusty ground.

"Who said this was fair? Besides, your brother offered to buy me a pint if I won" Arkana retorted, before going after her. Their blades locked, they stood face-to-face, each woman grinning at the prospect of a real challenge.

"And you'll buy me a pint if you lose"

"Deal" quickly calling on her arcane strength, Arkana pushed hard and scored her second point.

"I'll make you pay for that"

"Bring it on _shem_"

Point after point, strike after strike, the two woman grinned and exchanged quips. If Arkana didn't know any better, she could swear that they were becoming friends. They weren't the only ones having fun, the crowd was cheering on one or the other, and making bets among themselves.

"Two silver on the elf"

"Don't be daft, I'd bet tonight's dinner Lady Elise will knock her on her ass"

"You want to see about that?"

They were tied eight-to –eight when suddenly, Elise stopped mid-blow, obviously distracted by something.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Elise didn't say anything, just gestured over to the entrance. Following her gaze, Arkana saw what made her stop.

Four armed Templars made their way past the complaining crowd to the arena's edge.

Their leader made a slight bow towards Elise, "Lady Cousland" she reluctantly returned it.

"Ser Caulic? What brings you here?"

"I regret to inform you that your sparring partner is a dangerous Apostate. We have come to take her back to the Tower, where she belongs" Arkana started to panic inside.

"Well then, I regret to inform _you_ that my sparring partner is nothing more than a gifted rogue. No magic involved"

"My Lady, she matches the description-"

"And what description would that be?"

"Arkana Surana, A female elf with pale skin, green eyes, and orange hair."

"No offense, but that description is more than a bit vague. Arkana _is _my name-"

"But it's not exactly uncommon among elves and I bet at least half the people in the Alienage match that description." Elise cheekily offered, Arkana's panic quickly residing.

"But-"

"I think we're done here, Commander."

Grudgingly, the Templars left, and Arkana and Elise Cousland were left by themselves to an empty arena.

"Okay you owe me, and you owe me _BIG_"

"What are you talking about?" Arkana knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't worry, we're alone now, I just saved your ass from being dragged back to the Tower. You. Owe. Me." The self-satisfied smirk on Elise's face was for all to see.

"You going to make me buy you that pint?" Arkana wasn't sure what Elise meant by "big" but she had a feeling it wasn't something you could pay off with alcohol.

"Nope, you have to be my official sparring partner for…ever"

"Forever? Isn't that a touch dramatic?"

"Maybe, anyway, until I decide to release you, Arkana Surana, you are _my_ sparring partner, that means that I can fight you anytime, whenever, wherever"

"Question: Why me? Why not some _other_ elf?"

"Because, most of the elves I know are servants who _refuse _to fight their lady"

"You mean you're-"

"Elise Rowan Cousland, aspiring Teyrna of Highever, only daughter of Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland."

"Well then _your grace_, do I get to live at the castle?"

"Of course" They shook hands, the deal was done. Arkana was a Cousland.

Maybe shems weren't all bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arkana had a hard time believing Elise had saved her "just for the hell of it" and wasn't expecting much in return. But soon she found that Elise and the whole Cousland clan were just like that.

Bryce and Eleanor weren't anything like the nobles she remembered. They were smart kind, and above all, treated their servants with respect and affection. The Teyrna _had_ questioned Arkana about what she was doing there her first day at Highever, but after some not-so-subtle hinting by her husband, her being there was no longer questioned.

Her schedule was simple: wake up, eat, do stuff, eat, sleep. And any one of those was optional. Arkana never allowed any of the servants to wait on her, always preferring to do things herself. Some things changed a year later when Fergus, who often teased about that pint, married a woman from Antiva. At first Orina was a bit confused about Arkana's place in the household, considering her to be of servent status, but that changed when Arkana was able to score a bottle of fine Antivan wine for the wedding. (Don't ask her, let's just say one of the wedding guests went back home with his load lighter than when he left)

Arkana gained a new role with the birth of Oren- Protector.

When the shemlen child was five months old, thugs tried to kidnap him and hold him for ransom. That got Arkana angry. _Very _angry. Needless to say, they hadn't lasted long.

But her role of protector was being put to the ultimate test at this moment. Arl Howe- the _bastard_- had waited until Fergus and the brunt of the castle guard were away at Ostagar, and then attacked with the full force of his men.

Arkana Surana had been _trained_ to hate shemlens, the Couslands had been the only exceptions.

And It was time to put that training to good use.


	2. Smart Girl and Royal Pain

Every Knight Has Its Dawn Ch 2

_Hey! Thanks everyone for the R&Rs. It really motivated me to move this along. If all goes well this should be a popular fic. Anyway, here goes! Bioware owns everything and I kind of stink at fight scenes_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arkana had never fought this hard or this long-ever. Adrenaline and her shape-shifting were the only things keeping her going at this point.

When Howe's men had first burst into the castle, her first instinct was to get Oren and Orina out of there. Now with that out of the way, her job was to kill every attacker and then find Elise- if every member of the Cousland family was murdered, not only would Arkana lose the only shems she'd ever liked, she'd lose her surrogate family as well.

_For the Couslands_ that was the only thought running through her head as she ran through the castle. Elise's bedroom had been empty, with an elven servant's body in the doorframe. That meant one of two things- that Elise was alive and fighting in some other part of the castle, or that she fought and was killed in some other part of the castle.

Eventually making her way to the larder, she found Bryce Cousland, bleeding and dying.

"Arkana…" his voice was weak and raspy, his eyes barely able to stay open.

"I'm here, don't worry, everything's going to be okay, I promise" he gazed up at her with a look that she remembered her own father giving her. Trying what little healing she remembered from a long-ago class at the Tower, she was able to fix _something_, but Arkana knew she couldn't do much to save him.

Before long, Elise and Eleanor came rushing down, both splattered in blood like they all were.

"Bryce!"

"Father!" Elise cried in horror

"Elise… Eleanor… you're both… alive…. That is more than I hoped for."

"They killed Oren and Orina- those murdering bastards"

"No, that was just an illusion, Eleanor. I saw to it personally that they escaped. I owe your family more than I can possibly repay."

"Father, you have to get up. We can get you out of here- Arkana and I can carry you.."

He shook his head, that small movement almost draining him "Pup, I'm nearly gone. You and your mother must escape. Warn Fergus… of Howe's betrayal."

"I'm afraid your father is right" Arkana's eyes flew up to discover the Grey Warden, Duncan, standing over them. He knelt gravely, a look of deep pain creasing his face. "He doesn't have much time."

"No, Bryce, stay with me. Arkana! Heal him!" Eleanor's voice was filled with grim determination.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a healer. I've done what I could for him"

"It is enough, Arkana" She wanted to cry for all the emotions taking her. Arkana Surana, a powerful Mage, couldn't stop a man she cared for from dying. A man she deeply respected.

"Teyrn Cousland, I can take your family to safety, but I must ask a boon in return. I came to Castle Highever seeking a recruit, and the Blight demands that I must not leave without one-"

"I'll do it" All heads looked towards the flame-headed elf.

"Arkana-"

"He says he needs recruits, and if it's what it takes to get you to safety, I'll do it."

"Your offer is generous, but in truth it was Elise that I had hoped to recruit all along."

"But-"

"Keep them safe, Duncan. I can't make the choice for her. .. but Pup, go with him. Live. Keep your mother safe. Girls, do your duty… to Ferelden, and to Highever." The Teyrn's voice seemed likely to expire at any moment. Elise squeezed his hand and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"You got your recruits, Duncan, now let's go"

"I'm not going." Eleanor's voice was deathly calm. It scared Arkana a bit.

"What?" Arkana turned to her, shocked.

"I will stay and cover your retreat. I'll kill every bastard that walks through that door before I let them get to you girls." Arkana somberly nodded and stood. Elise became hysterical.

"Mother, No! Please, please come with us!" Arkana was reminded of that long ago day when _she_ was ripped away from her parents, from her home, from everything she'd ever know.

"Eleanor-"

"Hush, Bryce. I don't want to live without you…. Our children will carry on without us." She turned to Arkana and though her eyes, she pleaded with the elf to take care of her only daughter. With a slight nod, Arkana acknowledged that final command.

"Warn Fergus; make sure Howe dies for his treachery, Elise. Carry on the Cousland line"

"Elise… Arkana, come your new lives await" Duncan led the two girls away from the now burning Castle Highever. Both of them crying long into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

The long days and nights with Duncan re-acquainted Arkana with life on the run. Not to say that her body had grown soft in the past five years. The details of hiding in the woods, how to make smokeless fire, and how to train your body to only require minimal amounts of sleep just came back to her.

Ostagar was about a week's journey away on foot, and like Arkana's original flight from the Tower, they couldn't afford running into any towns for supplies. Howe's men could be spread far and wide looking for the last of the Couslands. Arkana only prayed to the Creators that Orina and Oren were safe.

"I wonder what Antiva is like this time of year" Elise brought up that chain of thought during watch one night.

"Don't know, never been there."  
"Come on, Surana, have some imagination." Arkana tried to recall what she read about Antiva from the Tower's Encyclopedia Thedas,

"Well, I know it's always sunny there."

"Everybody knows that about Antiva, come on Smart Girl, what else you got? Help me picture it"

"Well, then Royal Pain, I know on some obscure holiday they lie on the beach naked."

"That's Rivain, but go on."

"The fruits are the sweetest, tartest, juiciest you've ever tasted."

"Oh, I can taste it now."

"And the wine…"

"Uh, we don't drink wine"

"Sorry, got a bit ahead of myself" They both laughed for no reason. Nothing in particular was funny, they both just needed to feel something other than the over whelming sadness that was the fourth member of their party.

"I wonder where they are now"

"Oren and Orina?"

"No, the Darkspawn, _of course Oren and Orina_"

"No need to get snippy with me, Royal Pain."

'Why do you even call me that?"

"Well, you're a noble, and you can be a real _pain_ in the ass sometimes."

"Then why not call me Noble Pain?"

"It doesn't sound as catchy."

After a brief moment of silence, Elise slipped into a state of seriousness.

"You think we'll ever go back there?"

"To Highever?" It was a serious question. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to rebuild it- someday."

"Someday… that's a nice way to put it."

"What's so nice about it?"

"With Nan, it was basically code for _never_. So I guess we'll _never_ have to go back there."

"True. When I first came to the Tower, I used to say I'd go back there _someday_."

"Then why didn't you?"

Arkana's smile was bittersweet. "I think we've done enough of the question game for one night"

"Night"

"Night"


	3. A Wynneing Argument

Every Knight Has Its Dawn Ch 3

_Wow, I've been getting a lot of reader responses, keep it up you guys! And HUGE Thanks to Andrigno for helping me with this chapter- I now know what I want to do with this story and where I want it to go. Bioware owns everything. BTW, I just realized that I never introduced the Mabari, so that had to be fixed!_

XXXXXXX

A lick in the face woke up Elise that morning, _the Fade must be cruel this morning, MY alarm clock burned with Highever…. _

But out of more habit than anything else, Elise grumbled "Reaver… not now… go play with Arkana…"

"Nice try, but he already had" Realizing that she wasn't dreaming, Elise woke up to see twenty pounds of furry mabari hound on top of her. Duncan and Arkana stood in the background, obviously amused by the creature.

"How did he…?" Elise was ashamed to remember that she hadn't as much as _thought_ about her beloved mabari, she was too focused on her own grief for her family.

"Mabari hounds are extremely intelligent; he must've followed our scent all the way from Highever."

"Reaver, did you follow us?" the Mabari woofed proudly as if to say _I will always follow you, mistress._

"Mabaris are fine war hounds; he will be a great asset in battle against the Darkspawn." Duncan smiled down at Reaver.

"Let's get there then" Standing up, Elise realized something.

"Arkana?"

"Yep Royal pain?"

"I'm covered in dog drool, aren't I?"

"Yes, _lethallan"_

"Grrrreeeaaattttt"

Arkana couldn't help but smirk at that.

XXXXXXXXX

With Reaver happily barking ahead of them, it was hard to believe the events of the past few days. If Elise and Arkana drifted off, they could believe that they were going to Ostagar under slightly less deadly circumstances. Before her escape plan was fully developed, Arkana remembered a passing comment from Anders,

_If all else fails, we could always just become Grey Wardens._

_Why a Grey Warden?_

_The mages recruited into the Grey Wardens are untouchable to the Chantry and the Templars. You could do blood magic right in front of a Grand Cleric and they can't touch you._

That had honestly sounded awesome. Anders was honestly awesome. Besides the Couslands, he was the only _shemlen _Arkana had liked. He was the first one to teach her how to fight. The first mage she met that didn't bow over to the Templar's every whim. And to her eternal gratitude, the first boy she'd ever kissed. They had known each other for years, and to tell the truth, she had always harbored a small flame for him. It wasn't like the bards had described, with fireworks and rainbows and the world shifting beneath her feat, but it had been… nice.

Before she broke out, they had a little fling, but Arkana had realized that she loved him- as weird as it sounded- like a brother. When she told Anders, he admitted that he strangely felt the same way. They parted on great terms, and she still considered him her closest friend- after Elise of course.

Elise had her share of _experience_ as well. Arkana had overseen her and Ser Gilmore on _several _occasions, but never let on to her parents that she knew anything. She didn't want to get the poor chap _fired_. Elger'nan, covering for Elise had been frustrating sometimes, but it was all worth it. _Poor sod, he probably died. Just like Nan and Bryce and Eleanor and…._

Arkana stopped herself; she would go mad with this chain of thought. She'd need something to do if she wasn't going to go crazy. She looked around.

_Okay, pretty sky, cute birds, cute killer mabari hound, Ruins of Ostagar…._

_Wait, Ostagar?_

Ostagar indeed, they had reached the gates to the massive fortress. Arkana could only stare up in something that roughly felt like amazement. The only other structure she'd seen that was this big was the Tower of Magi…. _Uh Oh_

She could have slapped herself for not realizing it sooner. With a possible Blight going on, the King would call on help from the mages. And where there's mages, there's always Templars. Chantry-raised, Apostate-hating, mage _killing_ Templars. If that wasn't enough to get her nervous, nothing could.

Elise had met the king once- in her youth when King Maric had ruled and Queen Rowan was alive and well. In his youth, he had been fun loving and adventurous, not even caring that he'd been playing with a girl. She could see that nothing with him had changed since then. She knew that meeting the King was usually a landmark event in any noblewoman's life, but in light of recent events, it was barely a blip on her radar. Thank goodness that Duncan and Arkana had done most of the talking- Elise probably wouldn't be able to talk if she wanted to. The King offered his sympathies for what happened to her family, and promised justice as soon as they returned to the north- but the only justice Elise wanted was to plunge the dagger into Howe's chest herself.

Immediately afterwards, Duncan sent them off to get acquainted with the camp and later, to find a chap named Alistair. Leading her by the arm, Arkana dragged her into Ostagar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, you were frozen to the spot, Elise. Now, I'm leading, you'll just back me up when we run into trouble."

"Like with Nan?" Arkana chuckled, so did Elise

"Yeah, like with Nan"

First they went over to the quarter master where Arkana used her… feminine charms to get Elise's armor patched up and their blades sharpened. Elise was surprised by the shear amount of knives the elf had hidden on her body.

"Okay, now that you're done playing whore, were to now?"

"Hey! I was being flirty, and now we're going to…. The mage tents."

"What! Why!?"

"We need to get patched up, and make sure none of the wounds have festered"

"Why can't you just check us out?"

"One, I'm not even close to being a healer, two there are good healers there."

"Fine, but no one- healer or no- is going to see me naked"

'Honey, I've seen you naked, it's nothing to get excited about"

After getting seriously lost, having an argument of wither or not they were lost, then asking for directions, they eventually made their way to the mage camp. A healer's insignia was above a large red tent, so that was the one they went into.

"Hello? Healers? My friend needs some help here" The tent seemed empty, which put Arkana slightly off.

"No need to shout young ladies, I'm right here" Elise and Arkana spun around to see a grey-haired human woman in Enchanter's robes standing right behind them.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean-"

"Yes you did, now come on in, and I'll see what I can do to help you. I'm Enchanter Wynne by the way." _Enchanter Wynne! I thought I recognized her from somewhere!_

As the examinations began, Elise introduced them.

"I'm Elise, this is my friend, Arkana. We- "

"Arkana Surana? I thought I recognized you. You were Irving's apprentice a few years ago before you 'mysteriously vanished'"

"No, I've never met a Surana, my name's… Khedra, Arkana Khedra." It was a desperate gamble but one she was willing to bet to keep her head attached to her neck. The Senior Enchanter just chuckled, amused by the young elf's nervousness.

"No worries, child. I know you're one of Duncan's new recruits, I won't tell on you. Now, what are your concerns?"

"We- were attacked by bandits on the way to Ostagar. We weren't hurt seriously but Arkana insisted we got checked out to make sure none of the wounds have festered or anything."

"Hmmm, did you salve the wounds immediately?"

"No actually, I did a quick healing spell- something basic, then after wards I did patch things up."

"Well you did do a very good job of it, for a mage that isn't a healer. What is your specialization, if I may ask?"

"Ummm." That was a good question. Not wanting to stretch their luck with the truth, Arkana decided to stretch the truth. "I mostly do primal magic, but my specialization is-or was- demonology"

"Oh, yes I remember Irving showing me your thesis paper. It was well-written to say the least."

"Well- thank you I-"Not used to being recognized in her abilities as a mage, Arkana wasn't sure what to say exactly. But she was saved from that when a man's voice entered the tent.

"Uh, hello? Senior Enchanter Wynne? I have a message from the Grand Cleric-"

Not looking up from her work, the woman called back- "Come on in then, I'm just finishing up with a patient."

In through the tent flap, a human male with red-blond hair stepped in- and got an eyeful of Arkana half-naked. "Thank you Enchan- Maker's Breath! I'm so sorry!"


	4. Awkward Welcome

_Hey, so I had a tiny bit of a cliffy, and we just introduced a man that we all know and love…. Ser Jory! No I'm kidding, I wouldn't be that cruel. Enjoy this chapter, and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It seriously hurts my feelings when you don't. It feels like I'm talking in to big, dark, void in space that won't give me any love…. Anyway, Bioware owns everything._

XXXXXX

After thoroughly embarrassing himself in front of three women- two of which were quite attractive, and one was just in her smalls, Alistair was then emasculated by the Reverend Mother, _again_.

She wanted him to deliver _another _message to _another _mage. _The way that woman could wield guilt, they should put her in the army._ He smiled inwardly, that would be a good quip for later.

"...the grumpy one" This mage was a lot more grumpy than the last one. Distantly, Alistair's mind wandered, in his peripheral vision he saw a crow land on a crumbled stone pillar. _Strange, here I thought crows went towards dead stuff…_

"I will speak to the woman if I must, get out of my way, fool" Grumbling, the mage stalked off to speak with she-who-wields-guilt. And another person approached him, an elf with long auburn hair, who looked strangely familiar. It'd come to him if it was important.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

The elf indulged in a chuckle, "You are a very strange human."

"You're not the first person to tell me that. Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" The last thing he needed was to be emasculated for the _third_ time that day. The elf arched her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, I am actually. Is that a problem?" _Uh-oh, you've messed it up now._

"No- it-it's just with my Templar training mages tend to…." _Avoid me like the plague_ "Get a bit nervous around me" The elven mage appraised him as if she were appraising a slice of meat at a market.

"I'm not worried. You don't scare me. I'm Arkana Surana by the way." Wait…

"Oh, right _that _was the name; you're one of Duncan's new recruits. But he told me that there were… two of you."

Arkana smiled "Don't worry she's coming along. I just had to change into a crow so I could find you more easily."

Hold on a moment… "I didn't know mages could do that. Did you learn that in the Circle?"

Arkana took a short pause before answering "Yes and no" before he could delve any deeper than that, another woman entered.

"Arkana Surana! How dare you leave me like that!" An armored woman with long, black hair came forward. Alistair was suddenly struck dumb by her unearthly beauty.

And then it came back to him. They had been in the tent, and this girl, _Elise_ he suddenly remembered, had been on the examination table- _half naked!_

"Oh, yes. _I'm_ the one who's constantly leaving _you _in the dust."

"Maker's freckled ass, Now is so not the time to bring that up!" by the way the two woman jabbered they were obviously old friends, probably have known each other for years. Which wouldn't make much sense, if Elise wasn't a mage.

"If I may interrupt girl's night, I'm Alistair. And as a junior member of the Order, I'll be accompanying you two, as you prepare for the Joining."

"All righty then, Alistair, I'm-"

"Elise, Arkana told me. And if I may ask, how do you two know each other?" Elise and Arkana gave each other a look as if they were holding some silent conversation.

"I've been with the Couslands for five years"

"Oh, um, what about the Tower of Magi?"

"Tried it, didn't like it, decided to go."

"You mean you're an-"

"Congratulations Templar, you just found your first Apostate."

"But how could… I mean, Duncan…"

"… How could Duncan choose an Apostate mage for a Grey Warden? Simple enough, it's called the Right Of Conscription. Ever heard of it?"

"Well yes I've heard- That's not the point!" He was distracted enough when speaking to women, he didn't need one _purposely _doing it to him. Arkana just smirked and Alistair couldn't help but get red in the face- and for once not because he was embarrassed.

"Whoa kiddies, I'm calling time-out! Alistair, if you could get your face back to a normal shade it would be very much appreciated. And Smartie, don't try to piss off the entire order before we've even taken the bloody Joining! Do you want this to be like your first week with Nan all over again?" Elise had taken on the tone of a cautiously angry parent, with Arkana playing the role of the scolded child. She certainly looked like it at the moment. "Now, Alistair, back to you. Yes, Arkana is an Apostate, but unlike what the Chantry teaches, they're not all psychotic blood mages out to get every Templar they see. Now, Duncan sent us to find you, what do you need us to do to 'prepare for the Joining?"

"Um… have you two met the other recruits?" Alistair was surprised _that _was all he could come up with.

"No, we have not."

"Then, we should head back to Duncan at the Grey Warden Camp, I'm sure he'll have something to do for us."

The girls exchanged another look before nodding in sync. _That's not creepy at all_

"Do you need me to lead you there?" Elise smiled at him, but the elf was a bit standoffish.

"I know my way there, I'll meet you." Then in a flash of light, she was gone, and in her place was a crow, that spread her wings, and took off in a rush.

"Does she always do that? Just fly away I mean."

She shrugged, "Usually only when she's pissed"

XXXXXXXXX

_So, we just got a glimpse of Arkana as a Shape-shifter. Next chapter, we'll get some more of Alistair's POV, as Always, PLEASE REVIEW_


	5. Ravens and Raving Mothers

_I'd hate to say it, but I'm not especially proud of the first part of this chapter. At least I was able to do something fun with Arkana's shape shifting. And what's an Apostate to do in a camp? I know the last chapter was short. But as always, REVIEW. It's like my fuel_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elise and Alistair walked in semi-awkward silence for quite some time. And during that time, Alistair began to think about his behavior towards Arkana_._ The elf had done nothing wrong, and his reaction had been less that gentlemanly. Where was his bloody Chantry upbringing when he needed it?

That was the majority of his thoughts before seeing something that he would _never _forget.

A Reverend Mother, raving something about maleficar, with hysterically laughing mages nearby, one of which he recognized as Senior Enchanter Wynne. With several Templars unsuccessfully trying to calm her down.

"You saw it, a Maleficar! It drove out of the sky and tried to kill me!"

"Your Grace, it was a raven, and all it did was pluck your hair."

"It attacked me! I'll see to it that every mage is questioned!"

Alistair wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had to. "May I ask what's going on here?"

A young Templar with gelled-back curls and a weary face stepped forward. "Her Grace was attacked by a bird, and she believes it was an attack by maleficar."

"Maleficar? Seriously? Why doesn't she just accuse the mabari of being Apostates?"

The young Templar smiled at the thought, but quickly stuffed in down, "She's had a long day, Oh! I am Ser Cullen of the Knights Templar."

"I'm Alistair, and this is Elise, we're Grey Wardens. Well, she's a recruit."

"An honor to meet you, serahs."

"The pleasure is ours, make sure her grace gets some rest before battle, we wouldn't want the darkspawn to die of laughter, now would we?"

Cullen nodded and walked away. A while later, Elise murmered something under her breath Alistair almost didn't catch. "Bloody elf, can't go five minutes without getting herself into trouble."

Before Alistair could ask what she meant by that, Elise's attention was diverted towards the mabari kennels. Arkana- in her normal form, was in the kennels, muzzle in hand, she was walking towards a less- than- calm war dog.

Elise walked silently over to the fence, ready to jump in if her friend was over whelmed by the vicious beast. But there was nothing to fear, Reaver was nearby, watching as intently as the Kennel master as Arkana effortlessly calmed the mabari down, and slipped the muzzle on. Reaver then slipped in and plopped down next to the muzzled hound.

"Thank you for that, I would've hated to put the girl down"

"It's no problem, is there anything else I could do to help?" Arkana seemed serious; it was a good look on her.

"Well, there is a flower that grows in the Wilds…."

"Consider it done." Arkana only then noticed them as they walked over.

"That was… impressive, not many people can muzzle a mabari- especially when they don't want to be."

"Well, after living with Reaver over there for five years, you get used to it"

Alistair couldn't help but think he would have to get used to a lot of things now that he was working with Arkana Surana.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Alistair, may I speak with you a moment?" Alistair nodded, quickly taking his eyes of the young women sparing with each other.

"How have things been here?"

"Fine. Well, mostly. Daveth got into trouble with one of the female soldiers, but nothing that needed to be interfered with. Ser Jory is eager to have the Joining done. Patience apparently isn't his strong suit. And now that you and Elise and Arkana are here, we can get started."

Duncan looked back at them, sparing with each other, their movements suggesting that is was actual battle. "What do you think of our new recruits, Alistiar." Now that was a fine question.

"Elise Coulsland is fine. It's Surana that worries me."

"Because she's an apostate?" Duncan had this uncanny ability to know exactly what was on everyone's mind.

"You knew?" He nodded grimly.

"Bryce Cousland told me. Apparently Elise saved Arkana from being dragged away from the Templars. They allowed her to stay with them, and had never given any reason for them to regret the decision."

"They seem… close"

"I noticed on the journey here. It's understandable. House Cousland was massacred a few days ago."

Alistair wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly. "House… her family? All gone? But….. what in the Void happened Duncan?" _Both of them, to witness such a bloody massacre_

Duncan turned to look at the two women, and sighed. "Elise Cousland is a very talented fighter- I saw so myself in the Highever tournament last year. The night after I arrived, Arl Howe orchestrated an attack on the castle. The army had been sent ahead, and the Couslands were caught unprepared. Bryce, Eleanor, their staff, their guests….. all killed. The only reason their daughter-in-law and grandchild weren't killed was because of Arkana's magic. The eldest son, Fergus, was gone with the army, and the girls escaped with me. Eleanor refused to leave her husband, and Bryce begged me to take care of his daughters."

"Daughters?"

"Arkana was considered a part of the family. She is suffering as well as Elise. I thought you should know, so you could be prepared for anything."

"Thank you, Duncan"

The sudden peace was interrupted by the wizened voice of the Reverend Mother starting to scream at Arkana. "There she is!" She and Elise were shocked out of their sparing. Duncan sighed before stepping into the fray.

"Is everything all right, your Reverence?" To her credit, Arkana was doing a good job of catching the daggers the woman threw with her eyes. She was completely unfazed when the Mother pointed a wrinkled finger at her and screeched, "This…. _Heathen Witch _disrespected me!"

Just then the Templar from before, Cullen, ran up, obviously winded. "I'm sorry Warden-Commander Duncan, I tried to stop her."

"You are too soft on the mages, _boy_. I know it was her!" he was stung by her words, but did a poor job of hiding it.

Duncan was obviously struggling to be polite "I would prefer it if you don't speak to my recruits in such a disdainful manner, you Reverence. What do you think she's done?"

She looked at him with disbelief, then slit her eyes like a viper about to strike. "I saw it with my own eyes. She's a maleficar, an abomination! She transformed into a bird and attacked me!"

"Surely you can't be serious, your Reverence, such magics don't exist."

"Actually, the Chasinds have had it nailed down for centuries"

"Oh, really? Certainly explains your people skills" Alistair was rewarded for that quip by a sharp look from Duncan.

Duncan turned to Arkana, "Is what the Reverend Mother is saying true, Arkana?"

She frowned, feigning innocence. "I _did _turn into a raven, so that I could find Alistair faster, but I never attacked anyone." She turned to the old woman, faux sincerity brimming from her eyes, and the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "You know, I saw a lot of ravens around the fortress. Perhaps one of them hurt you?"

Cullen cleared his throat, shyly, "I was with you, Reverend Mother, there were a lot of ravens, and the one that _did_ attack you looked like all the others."

Somehow she slit her eyes even lower, and pointed at Arkana again. "Do you continue to deny your crime?"

Arkana's patience was wearing thin. "I seriously don't know what you're smoking, _or _talking about, old woman."

"How dare you!" She looked at Duncan and Alistair "Will you do nothing?"

Duncan's expression hadn't changed the entire argument. "Your Reverence, Arkana Surana is my recruit, if she denies your accusation, than I can do nothing but believe her. She had no reason to attack you, and I myself have seen many other ravens in Ostagar. It's far more likely that they attacked you, not her."

Her face turned red as a tomato "It wasn't another raven! It _was _your recruit!"

"You have no proof, and no witnesses to back you up. There's no reason for this woman to be punished."

She was now shaking with pure rage, Alistair thought for sure she was about to explode. "Protect your _abomination_ if you wish, Grey Warden. The Maker will punish her… and you."

She then stormed off, looking back occasionally to show that she was still furious.

"Wow. Creators, that woman has a short temper." Arkana then noticed Cullen's eyes hadn't left her since Duncan mentioned her name.

"Yes?"

"Arkana Surana? Duncan, I must warn you, your recruit is a dangerous-"

"Apostate? Yeah. He knows, she knows," then pausing at Alistair she added "He just found out. Wow, five years has it been? I _have_ to have set some sort of record"

"But-" Realizing that whatever he was about to say would've been futile, the young, attractive Templar stalked off.

"Nice boy, too bad he had that crush on me for nine years."

Duncan smiled before becoming instantly serious. "Arkana, the Grey Wardens are looked down upon as is. We don't need to make any powerful enemies like the Chantry."

"I know, it's just fun to stick it to the shem bitch _and _her Chantry every once and awhile."

"Believe me, defiance can be fun, but it has a time and a place. We all need to get along here. So no more messing with the Chantry?"

Grinning and rolling her eyes she said "Creators, Duncan I heard you the first time."

Duncan nodded. "Good, now Alistair, have Daveth and Ser Jory meet us by the gates. We have a Joining to prepare for."


	6. Worst Joke Ever

_Hey Y'all, I am currently watching a Batman Movie Marathon and typing this during the commercial breaks_ _I've been appreciating the reviews, and you know who you are. Keep it up and I just might double update more often. This chapter is a tiny bit shorter than normal AH, but onto the show. Bioware owns everything. _

XXXXXXX

A Grey Warden, a shape shifter, a noblewoman, a rouge, and a whiny knight enter the Korcari Wilds to get Darkspawn blood. Worst opening to a joke or what?

Arkana almost fried Daveth's hand when he put it on a very particular place. Arkana also enjoyed scaring Ser Jory after showing he was nervous around magic, the poor blot almost browned his pants more than once. And Elise had been glaring at Alistair with a look that could skin a mabari.

Alistair certainly has had worse company, none comes to mind at the moment but he has.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that, your face will be stuck that way."

"Whatever"

"Listen, what I said last night about your friend was wrong, and I apologize. And you didn't exactly catch me at my best with Arkana either."

"Well, considering I'm madder about what you said than she is, I guess I have to forgive you." Elise then turned a prize-winning smile on him that literally made Alistair's heart skip a beat.

"Wait, why would you care more than her? Besides the obvious I mean" He added that last part when he noticed she was getting all scowls again. Elise immediately took a sigh, this was going to be a long story.

"If you hadn't noticed, Arkana is not only an elf, but a mage. Individually it's tough on a person, but put together, I've noticed that it's quite frankly a load of crap. If someone isn't busy calling her 'Knife-ear" they're accusing her of being a maleficar. To my eternal amazement though, she never lets it get to her."

"How so?" Alistair hadn't really thought of it like that. He thought being a _bastard_ was hard. As usual, obviously didn't know squat.

"She always figures that the humans who call her that are usually the humans that are extremely stupid and not worth interacting with. Arkana knows if she acts out, it'll only feed the hatred."

"But what about earlier, with the Reverend Mother?" Back then she certainly didn't look like the prime example of tolerance.

Elise seemed to almost blush "Yah, well, that's just a harmless hair pluck. She does harmless pranks- when she's sure she isn't going to get caught"

"Does she really hate the Chantry? I know a lot of mages do. That's basically the entire mindset behind becoming an Apostate, right?" Alistair looked around, just to make sure Arkana wasn't snooping in on their little heart-to-heart. She wasn't. Arkana was yelling at Daveth _again._

"Well, that's kind of a tough question. We've never really had a discussion about it, but she has mentioned in passing the treatment mages receive from the Templars. And Arkana isn't one to make up war stories. But as her best friend, I'd have to say that she doesn't hate the _idea_ of the Chantry. She just hates the Chantry's teachings on mages, elves, the Dalish, magic, the Fade, the creation of darkspawn, the Maker, the Qunari, the Chasind and all non-Andrastians."

"That's…. a mighty long list."

Elise seemed to only realize it herself "My, I guess it is."

"But what about you? What do _you _think of the Chantry?"

"I think you've asked me a lot of questions, how about I ask _you_ some?" By the devilish glint in her eye, Alistair had a feeling these were not questions he would feel comfortable answering.

"If you lovebirds are done whispering in each other's ear, we've reached the ruins" Arkana smirked when she saw the Templar get all red around the ears. She was _really _going to enjoy working with him.

XXXXXXX

Morrigen had been… odd to say the least, but it was nice to finally see another mage with an understanding of shape-shifting. Arkana had thought that the old magic was limited to the spirits of the Fade and the Chasind folk who roam the Wilds. Obviously, a few more people outside the Chasind knew.

Disappointment had ruled for a moment upon discovery that the old treaties were no longer in the chest, and needless to say, Alistair had been more than a bit accusatory when Morrigen said she knew where they were. _Was not I that took them, but my mother._

But If Morrigen was odd, then Flemeth was just plain…. Well, Arkana really wasn't sure how to describe the older woman. Strange hardly seemed appropriate, she did hold traits that would suggest so. Arkana had always prided herself on being able to see through deceptions- she herself was a master at them- but this woman, this _thing_, held far more secrets Arkana ever hoped to know, much less ever be able to understand.

She claimed to have been protecting the treaties, since the seals had worn off and they were held in the middle of a ruined tower. The entire time they were at the women's hut, Ser Jory and Daveth had been murmuring about being turned into toads, Alistair was accusatory to say the least, but Elise was… silent to say the least. Arkana could tell her friend was examining the two for signs of betrayal or ulterior motives. They undoubtedly had them, why else would a witch, living in seclusion with her daughter, have any motive whatsoever to protect anything she couldn't eventually profit from?

Arkana still sighed inwardly; Elise was becoming _so… _untrusting? Arkana was practically born that way, but Elise…. Elise's trust in her was what saved Arkana from being dragged back by the Templars in the first place. She didn't want her best friend to become a hollow shell, bitter and completely untrusting of others.

"Arkana?" Alistair's unsure voice pulled the elf from her involuntary trance. Creators, she hadn't even been watching where she was going! Just following the group led by Morrigen.

"Yes?" She was already starting to develop a headache, and by the Creators, if he was just there to insult her, _again,_ it would evolve into a full-blown migraine.

"I would just like to… apologize, for what I said earlier. You didn't exactly catch me at my best with that mage either." He seemed nervous, like he'd planned this out in his head but it was harder for him to do it face to face.

"Meh. I've been called far worse than just having my people skills compared to that of a Chasinds, who _eat the flesh of their enemies_ thank you very much."

Alistair didn't seemed satisfied. "Hey, I was just joking big guy, Templars just tend to bring out my bad side. Which is good for you, considering you're not _really _a Templar."

"Wow, thanks...a lot, I guess"

"Just don't smite me _ever_, or I'll rip off your balls." She then gave him an award-winning grin. Which made what she said all the more frightening.

"Okay" His voice sounded small, and… girlish. Reminding himself that he was speaking with an impossible apostate elf that could very easily turn him into a toad if she wished it, he tried to back out of their little "talk".

"Listen Alistair, we may not be able to get along one-hundred percent of the time, but I'd take you over Daveth or Jory to fight Darkspawn any day. Can we at least agree on that?

He nodded, not entirely sure what to think. Before he knew it, they were facing the gates of Ostagar and Morrigen had shifted into a raven to fly off into the sunset- back to the hut with Flemeth, supposedly. Alistair wasn't sure wither or not to report the two apostates. They _did _save the old Grey Warden treaties, and neither of them ever made a move to harm anyone in the group. He would have to ask Duncan. The man _always_ knew the right thing to do.

Elise grabbed Arkana's arm and the two women raced off to some unknown destination, and if the sisters at the monastery were any reference, they were likely gossiping about the day's events like schoolgirls.

Alistair would _never _be able to understand women, human or elven, mage or warrior. All were confusing.

But they had the vials of blood, they had the treaties, and Alistair was at least trying to play nice with him. Not such a bad day.

Only later would Alistair recall his unsuspecting and oh so foolish thought, and miserably laughed.


	7. The Joining

EKHID Ch 7

_Hey guys, since I have been getting a lot of follows and favorites lately, shouldn't that mean more of you guys would be reviewing? I'm serious readers, I'm starting to feel like I'm writing into a big, black hole filled with… nothingness. Anyway, please help me escape that feeling. Thanks to my wonderful friend Andringo for helping me_

XXXXXXX

In Elise's and Arkana's absence, Daveth, Jory and Alisair couldn't do anything but wait for their return. Since Duncan had insisted that they could only start when everyone was there. "Why are those women getting the special treatment? _They _were the ones that ran off, after al" Ser Jory growled, quite displeased.

Daveth shrugged "I for one am focusing on all the two lovely ladies might be doing all by themselves" By the way he spoke, Alistair knew exactly what the rogue was impling.

"Inappropriate, Daveth"

Daveth just grumbled "Prude" under his breath.

"They don't seem to be the least concerned about the 'sacrifices' Duncan spoke of. I have a wife back in Highever with a baby on the way. I can't afford to make such a sacrifice, no matter what that elven brat said."

"Oh, so I'm an elven brat now am I?" All three men whipped around to see Arkana standing there, dressed in her usual red-and-black outfit, with an eyebrow cocked up half way up her forehead. Elise was nowhere in sight.

"How l-long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what you said, knighty-boy."

"Seems like I didn't miss anything, hmm?"

"No, that's because we were waiting for you. We _had _to..." Ser Jory spat in her direction.

Arkana just rolled her eyes. "Oh, that was _most_ kind of you, truly."

"Where is that Elise anyway?" Alistair asked since he hadn't seen the dark-haired beauty around the elven woman as he usually did.

Arkana shrugged, seeming to care. "I assumed she was with you idiots." The woman in question came running up to where they stood"

"I'm here" she said, obviously not winded despite running in plate armor.

"Oh, Royal Pain, there you are. How'd you get Reaver off your tail?"

"Wasn't hard, Just gave him a bone and sent him near the kennels. He likes it there. Why didn't you wait for me?"

The elven mage snorted, "I know that dog, if he wasn't going to follow you around he was going to follow me around. And I'm not in the mood to get my leg humped- not without dinner first."

Everyone straightened up when they heard Duncan's voice. "And so we come to the Joining, at last." With strong steps, the Commander walked over to the stone altar with a silver goblet in his hand. Alistair knew about the contents within the goblet and soon enough the recruits would too… then they'd have to drink it. _Here's to hoping the elf won't throw it at us_ he thought grimly and walked over to Duncan's side.

Duncan focused his attention on the recruits. "Where you stand now, there is no turning back. You stand where all the Grey Wardens once stood. We…

Elise impassively blanked out during his speech, _A history lesson? I have Smart Girl for that_.

"…and they drank of the blood of the darkspawn and mastered their taint."

_Say frickin' WHAT NOW?_ When all five heads turned to her, Elise realized that she had said the words aloud.

"You will understand when you have consumed it. Though, you should all know that not everyone who drinks it will be able to cope with the taint within their body. But your sacrifices will not be for nothing."

Elise was so wrapped up in her own shocked thoughts that she almost didn't hear Alistair's pained words about 'Joining them in Darkness'.

_No thanks_

"Daveth, step forward. He did as he was told, and took the goblet Duncan handed to him. Beside her, Arkana was impassive as if this wasn't a world-shattering and potentially life threatening event. Jory looked as if he was getting ready to run.

Her eyes fixed on the goblet as Daveth took a sip. In the mere seconds that ticked by afterwards, the air grew tense and Elise couldn't breathe as she observed the results of Daveth's action. For a millisecond it looked as if nothing was wrong as the rogue took a few steps back, but then his body cramped and convulsed profusely. Elise vaguely remembered Orina looking that way when her water broke. He seemed to fight it for a few moments, but it was futile as Daveth suddenly hit the ground and stopped moving.

It was strange to think that he was actually dead, and it didn't register with the Lady Cousland that this could be her fate in less than minutes. Glancing towards Arkana, she saw her friend was wearing a mask of impassiveness that masked she so often used to hide her true emotions.

_Another one, _Alistair lowered his gaze and sighed. As many times as he'd done this he would never get used it. Looking up , he saw that Elise looked pale as the corpse in front of her, while Arkana looked almost bored. As if death meant nothing to her. Alistair struggled to contain his growing disdain of the elven shape-shifter.

"I'm sorry, Daveth." Duncan murmured to the dead form before he turning his gaze towards the nervous knight. "Ser Jory"

"I cannot do this. There is no glory in this"

The senior Warden approached the man slowly "There is no turning back." The tone in his voice was cold and calculating. It almost scarred Alistair to think of his surrogate father that way.

The knight foolishly drew his sword, and in doing so he had sealed his own fate.

Duncan drew his rounded dagger and with two quick steps and the same amount of parrying Ser Jory's attacks, he was ramming his weapon into the abdomen of the man. Elise could do nothing but shield her face with one arm from all the blood splattering in her direction.

"I'm sorry, Jory. Though, the Joining is not yet complete." Elise saw the Warden Commander's gaze fall on her best friend. Feelings of hatred and horror crept to the surface. Arkana was almost all she had left of her parents, her old life. If she lost her… Too many emotions were swinging through her thoughts to complete the thought.

"Don't go near her" Elise nearly growled. Arkana looked at her in surprise, the first emotion to show since this sick freak show of death had begun.

"Elise…"

"Don't Arkana, just- don't. Please." Elise was a proud Cousland, she had never begged for anything in her life. But now she was ready to beg shamelessly for this elf's life. But the words just wouldn't come. Arkana walked up to her and hugged her close. Tears started to form in the corners of Elise's eyes. She could barely force them away.

"If this is a true Blight, it's either a quick death now or a slow one later. I'd rather die fighting darkspawn then succumb to their taint." Turning towards Duncan, she grimly stepped forward. "Let's get this bitch over with." Taking the goblet and daringly swallowing at least half its contents, Arkana was braver than Elise ever could be.

When the elf doubled over, placing her hands at her temples, Elise was sure it was all over. Barely restraining herself from strangling the Warden with her own two hands, she remembered her promise to her father. And Couslands didn't break their promises.

"Elise…"

Taking the goblet, tears flowing, she mumbled a 'goodbye world' before drinking whatever remained in the thrice-damned cup.


	8. Mabaris, Oaths, and Noises

_I know, I'm sooo bad. Leaving you guys to wonder if either both girls died or just one. And if one, which? This chapter is a little bit short and I have to admit I'm not really proud of it at certain parts. But to make up for it here's a deviant art picture of what Arkana: I didn't draw it or ask it to have it commisioned, in fact this inspired me to write Every Knight Has Its Dawn: browse dot deviantart dot com/?qh=§ion=&q=Blood+Mage#/d3455nn just take out the spaces and replace the dots with actual periods. ENJOY!_

XXXXXXX

Alistair looked down at the two sleeping women, musing how both could be so alike, yet so very different.

When he had heard Elise nearly growl at Duncan, he silently prayed to the Maker to not have a repeat of Ser Jory. But to his relief, and slight confusion, the situation was resolved when Arkana simply hugged the plated warrior. He could make out some mumbled words, most likely a goodbye, and was more impressed than he ever had been in his life when the mage gulped down half of the vile contents of the silver goblet. Didn't even throw up.

Of course he recognized it immediately that she was going to live, he just wasn't sure if Elise knew it. And from the way she had been acting, Alistair was sure that if Elise thought that Surana was dead, she would try to run Duncan through with her broadsword. Instead, he just heard her say something about Couslands always doing their duty.

Seeing that her tears were now flowing freely, he felt sorry for her as she said goodbye to her life and to the world in general. She lasted slightly longer than Arkana had, but not before fainting and landing ass over backwards on the ground.

Duncan and Alistair now watched over the two girls as they slept, as was tradition within the Wardens. Not soon after they began, Elise's mabari hound- Reaver his name was if Alistair remembered correctly- came by and sat with them in silent vigil over his master.

Alistair was lazily scratching the mabari behind the ears, something he obviously liked very much, when Surana started muttering in her sleep. Alistair motioned over to Duncan who came over from his side of the fire. The elf was tossing and turning, obviously caught in her first Archdemon nightmare.

Eventually, she woke with a start.

"You're awake… how do you feel?"

_Great, NOW you care_ "Like I just got trampled by a halla.'

"I'm sorry, a what?" Alistair, as always just looked, confused.

"A _halla, _It's a- oh never mind" She would've explained to him that a halla was a sacred animal of the Dalish, but her head hurt too much to talk at the moment.

Suddenly, Elise woke up in a cold sweat, looking all around like she wasn't sure what was happening. "I'm alive…?" she said, unsure.

Duncan nodded in understanding. "You are _both _very much alive. Alistair, the Oath."

Alistair reached into a pouch at his belt, and pressed something small into each of their hands. It was a tiny glass vial suspended from a finely wrought chain. They both looked up at him questioningly.

"We take a bit of the Darkspawn blood and put it in a pendant, to remind you of how you got here, and of the ones… who didn't make it this far. We call it the 'Warden's Oath'."

Arkana pressed her free hand to her forehead, trying to clear away some of the pain she was feeling. For some reason Elise said "We've only just met Alistair, you're not supposed to be giving me jewelry quite yet." She smiled at him.

His eyes widened and his ears were starting to go red. Duncan chuckled and said "I think she's just fine."

"Well I'm not. Elise, could you please get that willow bark powder from my pack? My head is killing me."

"Sure Smart Girl. Sure."

Arkana continued to rub her temples until Elise came back with a small pouch. Gratefully, the elf took some powder out of the bag and sprinkled it on her tongue. She seemed to feel relief almost instantly.

"Now I'm better. Did anyone think to make supper, I'm absolutely starved." She was fastening the pendent around her neck.

"Yes, there is food by the fire there. Help yourselves. Alistair, stay with them for a while, I need to speak with Cailan and Loghain." Alistair gave a brief nod and Duncan left them.

Alistair watched the newest recruits helping themselves to the stew by the fire, while Elise was scratching her mabari's ears.

"Hey Reaver, we're fine. You didn't need to worry about us…" Alistair filled two trenches full of beef and onions.

"You know I always wanted a mabari, how long have you had him?" Elise's eyes dropped to the ground, and Arkana stopped chewing for a moment. She should have expected it, she couldn't just ignore the fact that her family was dead forever.

"Since he was a pup. We were visiting the kennels in town when this little guy kept following me around. By the time we had to leave, the Kennel Master told me that he'd _imprinted_ on me. I had no idea what that meant at the time, I was only about ten years old, all I understood was that he was mine to keep. Kept him around ever since." She smiled, remembering the little puppy this huge war hound had once been. Reaver looked at her, obviously remembering the first meeting as well.

"Nice story, but why'd you name him _Reaver_?"

"He was a war dog, I figured he needed a _warrior's _name. I actually thought of naming him Maric," Alistair almost chocked on his food for a moment "but mother told me it wasn't proper to give the King of Ferelden's name to a dog. So Reaver it was."

Arkana didn't look up from her food "I'm more of a cat person myself."

"Really, how's that?"

"You know, Arkana, I'm curious too."

The elf looked up mid-bite, then swallowed when seeing there was no way out of it.

"Okay, as you know, I was in the Tower for about ten or so years. By the time I got our I had five or six escape attempts under my belt. Not to mention tons of pranks against Templars. Stealing their helmets, replacing their lyrium with glitter, stuff like that. I _always _got caught eventually. So they'd send me down to the dungeons for a few days as punishment."

"I still don't see what this has to do with a cat…"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, in the dungeons there was this mouser, Anders called him "Mr. Wiggums" Arkana had to suppress a chuckle at that "Anyway, while I was down there that tabby was the only person I'd see for days on end. Plus he could slip through the bars in the cell. Eventually he got possessed by a rage demon. Took out two Templars before they got him. Ah, good times."

"That's… interesting" _A crazy elf mage with a thing against Templars, GREEEEEEAAAAAATTTTT_


	9. Famous Last Words

_Hey guys and gals, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was being prissy because that little grey box at the bottom of your screens wasn't getting any love. That and my beta has been suspiciously absent. Anyways, here you go!_

XXXXXXX

When Elise and Arkana reached for the same piece of bread, a silent argument ragged between their eyes. Alistair wasn't sure what to think, but he did have this rising urge to take a very wide step back.

"You've had five pieces already."

"From the girl who _has_ to have had a loaf by now"

"Lying Shemlen"

"_Truthful _Shemlen"

Reaver buried his head under his paws. Mistress and Magic girl didn't fight much, but when they did, it wasn't pretty. Normally the mabari would jump to his master's defense in a fight, but he knew a lot better than to get into a conflict between females. Mistress looked ready to pounce on Magic girl. Suddenly, Serious man walked in before any fighting could start.

"Wardens, I'd hate to interrupt what seems like a… _lively _conversation, but there is a war council this morning, and King Cailan has requested you _both _be present."

Whatever argument they were having seemed to be immediately forgotten. Duncan found he had that effect on people.

"What about me, Duncan?" Alistair asked, no longer afraid of getting hit in the cross-fire.

"Not this time, Alistair. You already know most of it, and we'll just catch you up on the rest."

"Fine. I didn't want to spend all day in council, anyway." The poor boy's pride seemed a touch hurt, though he wasn't showing it.

Arkana and Elise followed Duncan to the King's tent, and Reaver quickly swallowed the offending piece of bread.

XXXXXXX

Dying of Boredom.

That was how Arkana was feeling. Reviewing maps, talking territory, figuring out angles, wind resistance. She had enough experience during Tower lectures to block out what was being said, yet still looking like you were paying attention. At least in the Tower she could watch Anders play some stupid prank that she was usually a part of, despite her best efforts otherwise.

Apparently the scouts had brought back word that if there was to be a battle, tonight would be the night. Something about Darkspawn activity to the south, and troop movements being coordinated. Arkana was a bit nervous about her first battle with the Darkspawn, but she supposed it would have to come sometime.

"These Grey Wardens are not worthy of such trust, Cailan." Loghain's words brought her back to the present, and she listened. "You live in a fantasy. You cannot give so much power to one group- it will mean you death." Loghain looked around at those assembled as he spoke meeting the eyes of each. Arkana couldn't help but curl her lip in disgust when Loghain's eyes fell on her, almost brimming with the thought of her as a lesser being.

"I trust them because they are heroes. Who better to lead us into battle than the famous battlers of the Blights themselves? Now if only the Archdemon would show himself… then we would have something worthy of the tales!" Elise and Arkana's ears perked up. They shared a glance. They knew the tales of past Blights, all of which took _decades_ to end. Did he _really _want a damn Blight, just to get his name in a book? Besides, Arkana remembered reading first-hand accounts of Archdemons in the Circle's vast library. It sufficed to say that they were _not pretty_.

"I say again, Cailan these Grey Wardens are dangerous," The Hero of River Dane said quite loudly, Elise was sure the vein in his forehead that was pulsing was about to burst. "You are foolish to trust them with so much. My men will enter the battle when the signal is lit, and you may be sure we will finish it."

"Right, the beacon. We'll send our best to do it. Duncan, have Lady Cousland, Arkana and Alistair lead the party to light the beacon." Cailan beamed at her, and Elise quirked an eyebrow. Light the beacon… that meant… not being in battle.

Loghain gave a highly disapproving look before exiting the tent.

Elise turned to her friend to find the red-haired mage staring after the spot where the general had exited.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't trust him." "Him" probably referring to Loghain.

"You don't trust anyone."

"And I'm usually right"

Filled with a strange sense of foreboding, Elise left to find Alistair.

XXXXXXX

"He wants us to do _what _now?"

"King Cailan wants the three of you to light the beacon- thus signaling Loghain's army to come and flank the Darkspawn."

"But Duncan-"

"I know how you feel Alistair, but it's the King's orders."

"Fine, but if the King asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line, Darkspawn or no."

Arkana's over ingenious mind pictured the large _muscular_ former Templar in a dress, dancing the country jig. It was… amusing.

"I think I'd like to see that." Elise snickered. Obviously her partner in crime had been thinking something similar.

"For you, maybe, but it'd have to be a pretty dress." Arkana just raised her eyebrow as Elise chuckled. She'd noticed the _attention_ the shem had been giving her warrior friend. The boy obviously had no idea how to hide his emotions. He would have to be watched, Arkana had seen many men look at the Teyrn's daughter in a similar fashion, most of them just wanting her position or her panties. Either way, _so_ not acceptable.

A horn sounded, and Duncan said, "You should go. Be ready- you'll know when." Alistair asked his deity to protect him, and Duncan replied in kind. He clapped his hand on Alistair's shoulder, and smiled at the girls as he turned to go join his brothers-in-arms.

_Now or never, Surana._ Duncan had saved their lives, and she had never truly thanked him

"Duncan" Arkana said. The elder Warden turned.

"Creators watch over you"

Duncan's eyes raised to the churning sky.

"May they watch over us all." Then he walked away.

XXXXXXX

Arkana quickly downed another lyrium potion from her pack, and doing a quick mental calculation found that she didn't have much left. Leaning against the wall, she vainly tried to catch her breath.

"I don't understand! How did they get in?" Alistair sheathed his sword, everyone was splattered with gore.

"I thought you were disappointed that we wouldn't be fighting." Elise pulled her dagger from an Emissary corpse.

"Be careful what you wish for, I guess." He looked around. "Is that a chest over there?" He jogged to the corner of the room, and Elise followed.

"It is, looks like a storage cabinet."

"Chantry usually stocks healing poultices in those. Bound to come in handy." Arkana came over from her position on the wall.

"Too bad we don't have a…." Alistair's words trailed off in surprised as he watched the elf pull a small tool from her pouch and start fiddling with the lock. After a moment, it fell free. Elise flipped open the chest.

"Right as always, Smarty. Healing poultices. Plenty of them." Then the plate warrior began filling her pack. Alistiar just stared at the elf.

Noticing, and not appreciating it, she muttered an impatient "What are you staring at?"

He closed his mouth, and knelt beside Elise to fill his own pack. "How does an apostate elf learn to pick locks?"

She smirked at him. "I'll explain later, _after_ we light the beacon"

XXXXXXX

_An ogre, GREEEEAAATTTTT. Just what I need._

Ten feet tall with purple skin, it was hunched in a corner eating… something very, _very _…messy.

Silently, Arkana motioned Elise to sneak behind the ogre and strike it in the back. The plate warrior nodded, and stalked forward. It seemed like a good idea, if the lug was busy eating … whatever the heck it was eating.

Alistair unfortunately, didn't get the message. He charged forward, leading with his shield.

"For the GREY WARDENS!" she heard him cry, and Arkana mentally slapped herself, the ogre turned, saw them, and let out a roar loud enough to shake a forest. She then changed herself into one of her most powerful forms, the Sloth Bear, with vicious fangs and a hide as thick as plate armor. It had taken a _lot _of persuading to get the sloth demon to teach her this form. But it was _totally _worth it.

Arkana's entire focus was on the ogre, _nothing_ else mattered now. Using her fangs, she bit into its thigh, bringing it to its knees before striking out with her razor sharp claws. Again and again, over and over. Until the ogre fell with a loud 'thud'.

Pulling out her sword, Elise hopped off the now dead ogre's back and onto the ground.

"Change back"

The bear just looked at her and sniffed.

"We have a job to do. _Change Back"_ With a flash, the bear was replaced by a certain red-haired elf.

"Good."

Arkana just muttered "Shem."

Alistair pulled himself off the floor. "Well done, let's like the beacon."

Arkana and Elise just stared at him.

"What?" Alistiar wasn't sure, but he had the distinctive feeling he was in deep trouble.

"You _charged_ at the ogre.'

"Yeah, and?"

"That wasn't part of the plan."

"We had a plan?"

"_We _did."

"Oh."

Arkana rolled her eyes and reached for a health poultice. A sound from the doorway caught her attention, and then her worst nightmares came true. Darkspawn exploded through the door, and she and Alistair were quickly overcome.

"_Shit". _ Not the best last words, but they were hers.


	10. Which Witch is Which?

EKHID Ch 10

_Wow, ten chapters. Seems like only three months ago I started this thing. Anyway, I am super-duper bored and just got done with Show Choir. So here's this chapter._

* * *

Waking up half-naked in a witch's hut wasn't one of the strangest things Arkana had ever done but it was by far the strangest situations she'd ever been in. At last, the notorious Tower Underwear Race was usurped from _that_ particular position.

"Wait, shouldn't I be…"

"Dead? Yes, actually you should… Don't you remember my mother's rescue?" Morrigan leaned against the bedpost, her arms crossed.

"She rescued me?" The last thing Arkana could remember happening was Elise lighting the beacon, then a bunch of darkspawn coming through the door.

"… worth a much higher ransom than you." Damn, how hard had she hit her head to sleep through something like that?

"What happened to him… to the army?"

"The one who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The Darkspawn won the battle. Your king, your leader and those he abandoned were massacred…" Morrigan seemed almost amused by this, Arkana tried not to take it the wrong way.

"Damn it, I knew something was up with Loghain. Sometimes I _really _hate being right."

"Your friends certainly aren't taking it well."

"Friends?" Could that possibly mean…

"Yes, the suspicious dim witted one and the polite female warrior that was with you the first time we met"

Thank the Creators, they _were_ alive "Alistair, the Templar. And Elise."

"They are outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"Then let's… not keep her waiting. Morrigan, just… thanks."

The witch seemed unaccustomed to receiving gratitude. "You are… welcome. Though Mother did most of the work! I am no healer." Arkana started to get out of the cot when Morrigan's eyes snapped, as if suddenly realizing something of importance. "Wait! Your clothes were shredded and bloody, you should borrow some of mine."

"No that's… really I'm okay."

"Pah, you can't pounce around naked! It's a swamp you know. You'll catch cold." And yet there _she_ was, wearing little more than jewelry and smalls. But it seemed like a bad idea to say 'no' to Morrigan again.

"Umm, Yeah, sure."

Suddenly the swamp witch was ripping through a small chest that contained way more clothes than it probably should.

"Which do you like better? This one or the other?" Arkana was somewhat freaked out by Morrigan's sudden enthusiasm.

"I just need a shirt" but the plea went unheeded as clothes whipped about the room like a tornado.

Eventually, with clothes covering every inch of the small room, Morrigan decided on something.

"Ah, here. These will suit you just fine!"

"I'm going to have to pick this up won't I?"

"Certainly"

* * *

Padding to the door of the hut Arkana suddenly realized that she had no idea what to say to Alistair. How would he react to her? Would he blame her for the failure? Punish her? The thought of an angry Templar sent shudders up Arkana's spine she hadn't felt since the Tower.

And what about Elise? As much as Arkana would absolutely love to rub her 'I told you so' in her little noble face, the stark realities of what that meant now was… scary to say the least.

The mage opened the door of the hut and inhaled the cold morning air. Alistair stood by a small cooking fire, his back to her, seemingly lost in thought while looking out at the reedy swamp. Elise was down to the shirt and pants she wore under her plate armor, and was looking into the fire, also lost in thought. Reaver was at his master's side, and her hand gently stroked the mabari's head.

Arkana cleared her throat quite loudly and Alistair turned immediately. The guy looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"You… You're alive!" he almost cried, and threw his arms around her. Arkana was too shocked by the open display of affection; she'd never been hugged so fiercely before, and was almost afraid that with his large muscles that he might crush her to death on accident. Not entirely sure what to do here, Arkana patted his arm gently, feeling him shake. Creators above was he…_crying_?

When he finally let her out of the berserker hug, Arkana turned to see Elise quietly conversing with Flemeth, obviously about something of importance. Suddenly, Flemeth gestured for Arkana to come over. Arkana knew the legends- both human _and _elven- about the Witches of the Wilds. And if even half the stories were true, that woman had power that Arkana couldn't begin to comprehend.

"You need not be afraid, young woman. I mean you no harm… if I did, I could have just left you at the top of that tower. Come closer, dear," The old woman beckoned.

Arkana had always prided herself on being able to hide her emotions; she really hoped that was working right now. She stepped forward and crossed her arms. Flemeth chuckled quietly, and Morrigan rolled her eyes and planted her arms squarely on her hips.

"Mother these are not your playthings… and they need to be on their way soon." She said paitently.

"Yes actually, we should really go," Alistair said from behind Arkana," So we'll just gather our things and-"

"Not so fast, Templar. There's a little matter of Flemeth's payment. And we should really discuss the terms."

Alistair looked at Elise "Terms? Of payment?" then aside to Arkana "Have we got any money?"

Arkana rolled her eyes. "What use would they have for gold out here in the bloody Wilds, Alistiar?"

Flemeth crackled. "A nice catch, young mage, I would fear for the future if you all were such fools." She looked at Arkana and back at Elise. "Both your futures stretches out before you…. I am eager to see what you do with them," the old witch said, suddenly cryptic. "But for now my terms are thus. You will take Morrigan with you."

Arkana's eyebrows shot up to her forehead, Morrigan- usually such a smooth talker- looked flustered, and Elise just looked determined.

"You've been wanting to get out of the wilds for years. Now's your chance. Besides, they need you, Morrigan. They have a near-impossible task before them, and they would surely fail without you." Arkana wondered at this. There was obviously some sort of ulterior motive to this… but that was to contemplated later.

Alistair spoke up. "Not that I want to seem ungrateful… but I don't know if it's a good idea for us to have an apostate along with us. We'll be traveling through a lot of towns and the Templars could easily discover her."

"Not if you don't turn her in." She turned to the young warden. "She know how to blend in… I have taught her well."

Alistair and Morrigan scrutinized each other, and neither seemed to like what they saw.

"Can you cook?" Alistair said, completely tactless. Arkana nearly zapped him with electicity.

"I… can cook, yes." Morrigan's yellow eyes narrowed. "I also have extensive knowledge of poultices and… poisons."

"You don't have to cook," Elise said hastily. The witch just eyed them before stalking back into the hut. A somewhat strained silence followed.

"So… which way out of the Wilds?"


	11. White Dreams

"So… Arkana," Alistair began. "About the lockpicking…"

Elise glanced back at the two new traveling companions as they walked down the road. This didn't sound like it could be going in a new direction. Morrigan was ahead of them, having snubbed Alistair into submission earlier, and causing him to retreat to the back of the group.

Morrigan had led them through the Korcari Wilds in the direction of a small village named Lothering. She had claimed she could get them around the bulk of the Darkspawn hordes, and so far she was succeeding.

Elise could sense her friend rolling her eyes before saying "My father taught me, he was a rogue as well"

"Your father? But I thought that most mages never really knew their parents."

"It's true; I was only about five or six years old when the Templars came for me. But before that I lived in the alienage with my parents. He wanted me to be able to defend myself."

"Five or six… that's quite young, I can't imagine you remember much from then."

"You mean when the large men with swords and helmets came to rip me away from my loving family and everything I've ever known to take me to a cold, dark Tower full of shemlens? There are some things in life that are impossible to forget… no matter how hard you try. You just have to try and remember the good things."

"I'm…. not sure what to say." And then before he could, Alistair's Taint sense kicked in. He automatically went into serious Warden Mode.

"There is a large group of darkspawn approaching us." With that, he pulled out his sword and shield, and keeping them at the ready, stared straight ahead in the direction he'd sensed them.

Elise and Arkana looked at him, and cautiously pulled out there weapons as well.

"At least you're useful for SOMETHING,' Morrigan muttered as she let sparks of magic dance from her fingers, ready to kill whatever came their way.

Arkana felt the slight pull in her gut as well- but being only a Warden for a few days, couldn't quite pinpoint the direction the horde was coming from. Her trained rogue eyes scanned the area, taking in everything. On the right side behind the trees, her sharp elven eyes could make out the vaguest of movements before it stopped and then reappeared, dashing directly towards her. It was far too small for a gunlock, and not tall enough to be a hurlock, rather like an animal moving on all fours. Arkana's eyebrows shot up to her forehead, and she relaxed her tense posture a bit as she recognized the approaching form.

_The Mabari?_ The fire-haired elf bent down to the huge, white muscled hound, who was barking happily at her but standing alert, then turned around and snarled fiercely.

Looking up, the Mage started to grasp why- the dog hadn't come alone. She counted a group of about five darkspawn and their alpha leader ahead.

Arkana wasn't even aware of anyone else anymore as she leapt forward, instantly shooting out lightning and fire from her fingertips before striking out with her dagger. Alistair and Elise were right behind her, striking out with swords and shield.

Elise had never really seen Arkana use magic much, only the occasional electricity trick to amuse Oren when he was a baby, or to light candles and wood with her finger tips when they'd been stuck inside the castle for weeks during a blizzard. Now, the plate warrior was starting to realize just why the Templars had been so eager to catch the runaway mage.

One after another, darkspawn fell, Morrigan freezing them momentarily then Alistair smashing them, or Arkana burning them to a crisp with her fire. Reaver and the white mabari beside her howled, growled, and tore darkspawn apart with their claws- obviously smart enough to know that biting would cause them to become infected with the tainted blood.

The Alpha was the hardest to kill, and thus would be the last of the Darkspawn to fall. Elise and Alistair combined were doing little to harm it despite their best efforts. Using a moment of surprise, it passed both warriors and charged directly at Arkana, sensing the danger that came for her very existence. As it ran at her, Arkana remained calm and adjusted her stance slightly, but didn't back off.

Elise was about to scream at her to run or to do something, but before she could, when the Alpha was less than six feet from her, Arkana released a torrent of flames, stopping the creature in its tracks. Then, letting the Alpha grunt in pain as its flesh severely burned, Arkana leapt towards it and slashed it to pieces. Arkana didn't look behind her as the pieces of the still-burning corpse hit the ground with dull thuds. Her face was a mask of cool indifference.

_Okay, that's not scary at all_

As usual, Alistair tried to calm himself with humor. "How lovely, anyone hungry for darkspawn alpha? It's roasted and well done, sliced even." He then grimaced at the horrific smell that radiated from the creature and quickly cleaned his blade on the shrubbery before re-sheathing it.

He looked towards Morrigan, who eyed the elven mage with something that looked vaguely like respect. Whatever the witch's prickly personality, she was at least a huge asset in battle. He then turned his attention back to Arkana, and the white-haired mabari, who now sat with Reaver in the grass.

"Hey, isn't that the Mabari you helped in Ostagar? I guess the not-so-little fellow was clever enough to escape before…before…" His voice trailed off and Alistair fell silent. Swallowing hard, he strained to keep his emotions in check.

Morrigan glanced at him sideways before coming in closer to the group, and she and Elise both regarded the Mabari close to Arkana. "What about this pesky ball of fur? He seems to be quite attached to you."

"She" Arkana muttered before sticking her dagger back into her belt, and then lying down on the grass.

"Hmm?"

"The mabari is a she, you can tell because there's nothing dangling down there."

Everyone-even Morrigan- quickly tilted their heads at the mabari before nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, you can call yourself lucky, Arkana." Alistair nodded in agreement after checking for himself. "This Mabari has chosen you as his- I mean _her_ master. I think she remembered that you helped her. It's called imprinting and is actually a rare thing." Elise and Arkana both glared at him for stating the obvious but didn't say anything, still too drained from the skirmish.

"Great, does this mean that the mangy flee-thing is now going to follow us?" Both mabaris barked in agreement at Morrigan's annoyed words.

Arkana sighed, and sat up eye level to the mabari and stroked her white fur, tinged with darspawn blood. Knowledge and understanding radiated from her deep brown eyes.

The elven mage had always had a soft spot for Reaver, no matter how annoying the dog could be at times, and had secretly longed for a mabari of her own for some time. "You want to come with us, lethallan?" She barked happily and wagged excitedly with the stumpy tail. "Okay then. So you need a name, let me think…"

"Oh, it's not Lethallan?" Alistair asked cluelessly.

"That's just Dalish for clan mate, shemlen" she said the last word with a particular darkness that made him think that he had done something very wrong.

"Hmm…" Arkana rose and contemplated on a name, remaining still and quiet for a moment. "… how about_ Fenris _it means 'little wolf'" she eventually questioned the dog, who seemed to shake her head in a firm _No_. "Alright, I guess I wouldn't like to be called little either…" In a sudden burst of inspiration, Arkana suddenly snapped her fingers and smiled brightly. "I got it! How about _Era_ it means story or dream."

The mabari tilted her head to the side in a moment of consideration before bouncing excitedly. Arkana laughed heartily. "Good! Era it is, then."

"Fantastic, we now have _two _dogs." Morrigan sighed. "Yet Alistair is still the stupidest member of the party. So since this fact is settled, can we finally move on now? It's getting dark, and we still need a place to camp. Besides the darkspawn are really starting to stink."

"We'll find shelter in the woods." Elise announced.

"Really? Why don't we simply stay here then? There is a wide land over there. Unused." He pointed over to the area behind the fence.

Arkana raised an eyebrow, and both girls looked at him as if he were daft.

"Here? As in near the rotten darkspawn corpses? As in having no protection if the weather should change in the night?" Said Arkana, the experienced runaway.

"As in camping on an open field, so the darkspawn or Loghain's men could easily find us?" Glowered Elise Cousland, ever the tactician.

Regarding their tones, this really wasn't a question. And both were silently asking _Are you a _complete_ idiot? _

For a moment he stood puzzled, before the Warden set himself in motion again.

"Fantastic. I've been outnumbered. By a crazy elf, her friend, an evil witch and… two dogs. Shouldn't I be so lucky with such _supportive _companions," He muttered to himself as he trotted, defeated, at the rear of the group.


	12. Over the River and to the Woods

"_I _have _to ask you this again: Are you sure about this, Arkana?" Irving asked for the hundredth time. _

_Arkana finished drawing the last rune in the floor and sighed before standing up. Of _course _he'd get cold feet at the last minute. Stupid, cowardly shemlen.  
_

"_First Enchanter, I know what I'm doing, there are accounts of the types of demons and spirits in the Fade, but most of it is either hearsay or rumors. I'm just going to ask some questions from a direct source. I need this for my thesis paper"_

"_But Arkana-"_

"_Irving, I am going to do this with or without you, but as my adviser I thought that you'd appreciate being a part of this. Guess I was wrong."_

_Opening his mouth to say something- but then thinking better of it- he nodded grimly and took a step back._

_Arkana smiled to herself before pouring the lyrium onto the runes and began to chant._

_In a glowing light, the runes and lyrium began to rise like a mist before taking shape and form. And before she could link twice, there stood a ghostly suit of armor, looking more than slightly confused. The elf could sense the First Enchanter stiffen in apprehension and take a few steps back towards the wall._

"_Hello Valor, nice to see you again."_

"_You have… summoned me mortal." The Spirit sounded somewhat confused._

"_Yes, I suppose I did, now I have a few questions I'd appreciate answers to…"_

Arkana jolted herself awake. She looked around, slightly confused as to where she was. Unlike last night she hadn't dreamt of darkspawn and Archdemons, only… memories. And given how her childhood wasn't exactly fluffy bunnies and rainbows, she really didn't like it when those stupid little snippets clawed their way up from her subconscious.

Spirits and Demons had always fascinated her, ever since she was very small. So when Irving had asked her what she'd wanted to do for her thesis paper, she'd jumped at the chance to further investigate the topic. Though the end result had been a thesis paper the Grand Enchantress herself had commended her for, gathering the information hadn't exactly been an easy task.

The mage looked around. Elise was still sleeping less than two yards away, and Arkana shook out her bedroll by the fire, across the way from Alistair. Morrigan had set up her own fire some distance away…the witch seemed to have no interest in being companionable. Just as well, as far as she was concerned the bickering was amusing enough in short supply, but she didn't think she wanted to listen to Morrigan and Alistair go at it all night long. So Elise, Reaver and Alistair had the first watch while Morrigan, Era and her had the second.

While they were on watch together, Morrigan had asked Arkana about her shape-shifting, and was curious about what other ancient magics the elf had known. They had discussed magical theory long into the night. Arkana was really starting to like the witch.

Elise got up much more peacefully than her elven companion, and took a long moment to stretch out her muscles before climbing out of her bedroll.

"Good morning, Smart Girl,"

"Morning, Royal Pain."

"Join me for a bath? I spotted a river just a little ways away last night."

'After breakfast, maybe"

"What breakfast?" Elise said, looking about as if it would suddenly appear before them.

Suddenly, Era came bounding out of the brush with two rather large rabbits in her maw. Dropping them at her master's feet, Arkana gave her a long scratch between the ears before starting to field dress the rabbits, giving the innards to Era who gobbled them up happily. Elise tried to help her, but was honestly too clumsy with a knife to be much help.

When they were done, Arkana noticed Alistair across the fire, looking rather glum. She didn't particularly like the shemlen, but he just looked so… lost. Elise elbowed her in the side, and then pointed at him. A silent argument ensued, and Arkana eventually gave in. Elise smiled, and then went away to wash up, leaving the mage alone with the sulking Templar.

She walked over to him, rabbits in hand "Hey, Alistair," she called out. He looked up, suddenly alert, "You know how to cook, right?" He nodded. "Feel like skinning these?"

"Sure," Alistair said, taking the rabbits. Arkana, her obligation fulfilled, went off to join her friend.

* * *

Arkana peeled off her robes, daggers, and small clothes. She piled everything neatly where she could easily reach it when she was done, and stepped gingerly into the cold water where Elise was waiting for her. It was early spring, and the thought of washing the grime from her skin and hair was too tempting to stay out of the river just because it was cold. Holding her breath, she waded out quickly and dove in to the deeper part of the river. She came up sputtering, causing Elise to laugh before handing her the soap to wash her hair and body.

When that was done, Arkana was surprised when the cold water splashed her in the face. She glanced sideways at Elise who looked rather smug. The elf sent back an even bigger splash, causing her to smile to herself contentedly. Elise wiped her face and smiled deviously at the elf.

The fight was on.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the rabbits were done and Alistair was wondering where the two girls had gone off to. He wandered into a clearing and was given one of the biggest shocks of his life.

Elise and Arkana were waist deep in the water and were- for all intents and purposes-_naked_.

They were splashing water at each other and heartily laughing all the while. Their hair was down, and with long wet tresses hardly covered their exposed breasts, they reminded Alistair of descriptions of fantastical wood nymphs he'd read about as a boy.

Arkana, as an elf, was certainly smaller than Elise, and in more than just height. She was lean and firm, and her breast, while firm and… perky, were rather small. Alistair was certain she was a fine beauty by any race's standards, but she was just too mean to do anything for him.

Elise on the other hand was…_nice_. He'd certainly seen women with bigger breasts than her the one time the other Wardens had dragged him into the Pearl. But hers were certainly… _something. _Combine that with her broad hips and her tan and curvy body, Elise Cousland was the kind of woman men only dreamt of seeing naked.

Suddenly noticing that the girls were getting out of the water and going for their clothes, Alistair ran back to the camp as fast as his feet could carry him. He only hoped the blushing stopped before they got back.

* * *

Elise was glowing with inner warmth as her body recovered from the cold dip in the river. Arkana had dried them both off with her magic, and she was now sitting by the fire combing her long hair. The elf's red locks was straight and fine, making it much easier to comb compared to Elise's curls that tended to tangle when wet.

Arkana had gone off with Morrigan, to do what she honestly had no idea. Elise was glad she was making a new friend; the girl was right to be careful who she interacted with, given her status as an apostate, but she honestly needed more people to talk to and hang around with.

Alistair pulled the rabbits off the spit, and they both looked up as Morrigan and Arkana walked out of the woods. Each had a small bundle wrapped in leaves. "Roots and greens we gathered. I thought they might go will with the hares," she said, and set the bundle down next to the coals.

Elise was pleasantly surprised. "Thank you, Morrigan"

There was silence for a moment, and then the Wilder Witch looked at Elise, who was still combing her hair.

"Your hair is quite lovely. It is certainly long… how long have you been letting it grow?" she asked, before reaching for a piece of the cooked rabbits and dressing it with the herbs.

Elise yanked the brush through a rat's nest before answering. "I suppose it's always been long. I don't even remember it not being long. I've had to cut it a few times, for parties and stuff, but never shorter that here." She gestured to below her breast. Out of the corner of her eye she could swear Alistair turned red. "Mostly it's to my waist." Her hair was mostly dry now. She fluffed it a few times then pulled it back into a loose bun, before grabbing a piece of meat.

"And what of yours, Arkana? Red hair certainly is a rare color, has it always been that way?"

Arkana licked her fingers, already haven eaten her share of meat during the conversation.

"I think it used to be blonde when I was little, but it's pretty much always been red. The other Apprentices at the tower used to call me 'Candlestick'."

Alistair watched quietly, and ran a hand over his own short hair. He'd recently had it cut, so he supposed he wouldn't have to do it again for some time. Shaving was a bigger concern; his stubble could become itchy when under a helmet for long periods of time. He wondered while he ate if he'd remembered to pack a razor… certainly her could pick one up at the next town. Which remind him…

The warden reached into his pack and pulled out the map. "We should figure out where we're going."

All three girls stopped eating and looked at him. "Yes I know we're going into Lothering, but I mean _after _that. You know, treaties to fulfill and all that." Elise moved over to sit beside him, and he ignored the heat radiating from her proximity. Arkana and Morrigan simply kept eating.

"So, we're here, by Lothering. Redcliffe is close by, and not far from there is the Mage's tower." He heard Arkana suddenly stop chewing for a moment "The Dalish are… somewhere in… here I suppose." He gestured at the part of the map that marked the Brecelian Forest. "The best thing to do about them would be to head to the forest and just start tracking. And then , there's Orzammar, home of the dwarves." He pointed to the upper right corner of the map. "What do you say, milady?"

Elise looked surprised. "Me? You're the senior warden here. What do _you _say?"

Alistair shook his head. "Ugh, no. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and I end up stranded somewhere without any pants."

Elise smirked "I'd love to hear that story."

Arkana mumbled something with her mouth full of food. Elise just rolled her eyes.

"You know how many times mother told you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Whatever Royal Pain, what I was saying is, we should go for the Dalish first."

"Why's that?"

"Because, if this _is _a Blight like I'm pretty sure it is, the Keepers will just hit the panic button and move the whole clan North. We should catch them before that happens, besides all the others aren't going anywhere."

Elise and Alistair looked at each other. Elise shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Fair enough. That's done then. It's probably about half a week's walk to the Forest from here." He rolled the map away and put it in his pack. Elise started to put her armor on. Morrigan went over to her camp and put her tent down. Arkana wiped her fingers on the ground.

To Lothering they go.


End file.
